


A study partner

by deh100



Series: Johnny's Medical School! AU [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deh100/pseuds/deh100
Summary: Part of my J&A med school AU! What if Arashi members were medical students?





	A study partner

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I'm afraid the characters might appear a bit ooc... Aiba and Ohno aren't so dumb, this is just a distressed Jun complaining about everyone.  
> 2) Where I live, Medical school lasts 6 years (there's no such a thing as a "pre-med student"). The first two years are "pre-clinical years", then two clinical years, and last two years work as an internship.  
> 3) ALSO UN-BETAED, RUSHED, A TOTAL MESS, IF YOU SEE ANY MISTAKE, FEEL FREE TO POINT IT TO ME THANKS

“I need a study partner”  
“You need what?” asked Ryo, distracted opening his can of Cola.  
Jun sighed, running a hand through his hair. In one of his rare moments of break, he had decided to get a cup of coffee with his kouhai, Nishikido Ryo (who, surprisingly, couldn’t stand coffee) (“how can a med student survive without coffee?!!!”, would inquire Jun, indignant).  
“I need someone to study with… I’m too tired and distracted these days, and the only thing that helps me when I’m like this is to study with another person, discussing, solving problems together, sharing notes… “  
“What about Shun?”  
“Soccer practice today”. While Jun had quit all extracurricular activities - including sports clubs - since the second semester of their fourth year of med school, Oguri Shun, his best friend, was still part of college soccer team, since it helped him “to get stamina”.  
“And what about your internship group? Like Sho-sempai?”.  
“Sho says he prefers to study alone, and about the others… do I need to say something?” asked Jun, an eyebrow raised.  
Ryo pondered that for an instant. “Ok, forget I said anything”.  
\----------------------------  
AIBA

Sometimes, Jun wondered how Aiba had managed to enter medical school. Not that the guy wasn’t intelligent, but it felt like, most of the time, he was a walking pile of mess filled with excessive positivity, bright smiles and no sense at all.  
Of course, Jun couldn’t say that Aiba didn’t have a routine of study. However, this routine seemed to consist of: doing messy notes while trying not to fall asleep during lectures (a not-always successful enterprise); procrastinating a lot throughout the semester; starting to study (desperately) two days before tests; putting sleep aside the day before the test; doing finals without having slept for 24 hours or more; obtaining average scores at the end of the semester, but enough for him to pass.  
And every beginning of semester, Aiba would swear to strive more in studies; and every end of semester, it was easy to see him looking desperately for his friend’s notes to study, not so rarely without knowing all the themes they had had in their classes.  
And every time, Jun would take Aiba as a model of the type of student he didn’t want to be.  
\----------------------------  
OHNO

Different from Aiba, Ohno could be seen more regularly in library. However, every time Jun checked on him, the guy seemed to be either sleeping or doodling in his notebook - and Jun had to admit he was really skillful at drawing. Ohno’s artistic side had been really useful during Anatomy classes, and Jun often borrowed his notes - containing beautiful reproductions of, say, the muscles from each compartment of the forearm or schemes of the aorta and its branches. But anatomy classes aside, Ohno seemed to struggle in all the rest. His grades weren’t bad, but they weren’t excelent either.  
But Ohno seemed satisfied with his way of studying or his grades, rarely looking troubled or frustated. And during hard times, when sleep was short and the classes were too difficult, Ohno would put the pressure aside by simply skipping a class and going fishing.  
Jun kind of admired the other’s spirit, but he knew this way-of-life wasn’t for him. Besides, he didn’t like fishing so much.  
\----------------------------  
SAKURAI

Before college, Jun had always been able to obtain good grades - even during his rebelious days in high school, he’d never score less than seven (out of ten) in tests.  
So, it was a shock for Jun to receive his first 3.75 in his first test in med school - ah, the so much hated Biochemistry…  
What consoled him a bit was to see that his other colleagues didn’t have much better results… The best score in his class was a 5.1, from a so-called… Sakurai Sho, was the name in the board outside Biochemistry lab, where their scores were displayed.  
Jun had never talked to Sho, but he had heard some people gossiping how he was the son of the current vice minister of internal affairs and communications, and how he had entered school with the best scores of their year…  
During classes, he’d frequently sit in the first row, always looking concentrated and focused, doing all the right questions and answering correctly what the professor asked… Jun couldn’t help but a feel a bit of jealousy - and admiration, perhaps.  
Jun didn’t have the will to become his friend or anything, but after receiving his grades in Molecular Biology, he realized that he might need some help in his studies.  
So, he decided to approach Sho and ask for tips or even to create a study group… But when he talked to the other, Sho excused himself and said he preferred to study alone.  
Jun couldn’t deny he felt a bit hurt after their first encounter. Fortunately, as the semesters passed, Jun was able to know the other a bit more, since the two of them always seemed to be put together in the same groups to do presentations or so… and it didn’t take long to find out that the result of their first encounter was just a mix of shyness and apprehension that people were just trying to approach him due to his family status.  
However, even as they become closer, Jun never had the courage to ask to study together again.  
\----------------------------  
NINOMIYA

Ninomiya didn’t have one of the best test scores in their year, but he had good grades anyway… Which was a font of great dismay for Jun, since every time he looked for him, he was always playing videogames - even during lectures!  
In the past, Jun believed that Nino could be the best student of their class - no, the entire college! - if he did proper notes during classes, if he actually studied a bit in their free time or even if he really opened a book to read it (and not use it as a way to hide his nintendo console from professor).  
Until 3rd year, Jun never really saw him study… he was never at library, never brought any books to his roo, never seemed to listen to his professor… In their dormitory room, Nino would always be with his headphones on, and a console in his hands.  
But one day, in the first semester of their 4th year, Jun found him, by chance, reading what looked like someone’s notes, in a cafe close to the campus.  
“Wow, is the end of the world near? Ninomiya Kazunari studying for a test? And using notes from class?“ Jun couldn’t help but drop a bit of sarcasm in his words.  
Nino just winked and invited him to seat at his table.  
“Looking at your face, I think you might want some coffee…” Nino gestured at the waiter “Didn’t sleep much this night?”.  
Jun supressed a yawn, while asking for a medium cup of black coffee “Had to finish the seminar for endocrinology class… Couldn’t even study to our infectology test yet. Speaking about that, what notes are your reading?” Jun took the bunch of papers in the other’s hands, ignoring his faint protest: “this handwriting looks like Sho-kun’s… I should know you’d never have your own notes. Well, I think I have to get really worried about this test if even The Great Ninomiya has to study for it instead of playing his pazudora games”. Usually Jun weren’t this bitter, but the lack of sleep plus the hard semester they were having were putting him in a strong bad mood.  
But Nino didn’t seem to mind Jun’s tone; he calmly took the papers back and replied: “Don’t underestimate me J… it’s not because you don’t see me studying that I don’t study at all. It’s true that I don’t apply myself as much as you or Sho-san, but I do have to do some effort from time to time if I want to maintain my grades. I know I’m The Great Ninomiya, but I’m not capable of performing miracles. Yet”, he finished, sending a wink in Jun’s direction.  
“Do some effort… by stealing other people’s notes? And playing videogames in the meanwhile?”  
Nino smiled. “Each person has its own way of studying… I don’t spend a lot of time with my nose buried in books because this isn’t the way it works for me. And I always fall asleep when I’m at libraries, so if I have to read something, I prefer doing it at cafes or other not-so-silent places”.  
“I wonder how you have time to do it, since you’re always gaming…”, Jun still wasn’t convinced.  
Nino smirked: “For your information, I’m a master at multitasking… or do you think I’m listening to some boyband’s songs when I’m playing with my headphones on? For your information, I record our classes and I listen to the audio while I’m playing… I discovered it’s a really effective way of learning while enjoying myself”. Nino patted Jun’s shoulder. “One of the greatest challenges of university is to discover how to be somehow effective and still have some fun. Otherwise, you’ll go crazy. It isn’t worthy to get good grades if you don’t care about other aspects of your life”.  
“...What you’re saying is that I have to find the study method that works the better for me, while allowing myself some free time… right?”.  
Nino smiled once more. “What I’m saying is that I think you have to get laid”.  
\----------------------------  
MATSUMOTO

“Struggling with Infectology?”  
Jun raised his head from his laptop, finding Sho looking down at him with sympathetic eyes. In the end, he couldn’t coerce any colleague to study with him, so he decided to just take a look at the powerpoint slides used in classes (gently provided by Tsuyoshi sensei) and do his own notes of the subject. Since he feared to fall asleep if he studied alone in his room, he decided to go to the campus cafeteria and study there. He was finishing his first cup of black coffee and thinking about getting his second one when Sho appeared.  
“The clynical aspects of the diseases are easy to learn, but the imunology part… Gosh, I feel like I’m going to throw up if I keep reading all these initials… All the IGFs and TGFs and WTF…”.  
Sho laughed. “I know how you feel… At least you already prepared your seminar presentation, I have to finish mine… Mind if I join you here in the table, by the way? I’m gonna try to study a bit too”.  
Jun nodded, his head spinning with all the content he still had to study. 20 minutes later, Sho got up from his chair, only to return with two cups of coffee, one of them black with no sugar, and the other one with milk. Jun gladly accepted the black one.  
The bitter liquid seemed to clarify a bit his mind, and a question suddenly came to Jun.  
“I thought you preferred to study alone, Sho-kun”.  
Sho looked at him over his own latte. Jun blushed lightly under those questioning eyes.  
“I remember you saying something like this years ago… Nevermind”. He resumed his reading, but Sho’s voice reached his ears.  
“Well, I admit I’m not the type of person who likes to speak with other people while studying… I prefer to read things on my own, I think I’m more productive this way than discussing the theory… But to study by myself doesn’t mean studying alone… And seeing you so focused on your studies motivate me to read as well.” Sho smiled, a bit embarassed.  
Jun felt his face getting a bit hotter  
\----------------------------  
The next week, Jun got the best scores of his year in Infectology.


End file.
